


Just Add Moonlight

by literaryoblivion



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Boys Kissing, Cowboy Castiel, Cowboy Hats, First Kiss, Fluff, Horseback Riding, Kissing, M/M, POV Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 09:22:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4516479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryoblivion/pseuds/literaryoblivion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every summer Dean spends a month or two at his Aunt Ellen’s ranch. This summer, after he's graduated from high school, he’s going in hopes Ellen will let him stay on year round. </p><p>When he gets there, he thinks he might not be above begging to get Ellen to let him stay. Especially since she hired this ranch hand, someone new that Dean’s never seen before, and Dean doesn’t think he’ll ever see anyone like him ever again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Add Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off a series of tweets that [ Fea](http://nestingdean.tumblr.com) tweeted: "Today I would like u all to think about Dean visiting his aunt Ellen's ranch for the summer and falling in love w/ the cute ranch hand, Cas. There are ridiculously tight wranglers, cowboy hats that remind Dean a little of Indiana Jones, and ofc, ass-less chaps."
> 
> Thank you to Fea for beta-ing the final thing 'cause it's been awhile since I've written these two idiots, so I hope everyone else enjoys it. :)

Every summer Dean spends a month or two at his Aunt Ellen’s ranch while his parents go on a cruise and his brother Sam goes to some nerdy space or math camp.  It’s something Dean is more than okay with doing; he doesn’t need a camp to tell him how to hotwire a car or create an electromagnet that can wipe a hard-drive. Speaking of… that’s probably why his parents started sending him off to Roadhouse Ranch in the first place. These days, though, he goes more because he loves it and because Ellen needs the help more than he needs to get his act together. 

This summer he’s going in hopes to figure out what to do with his life. He’s graduated high school, a miracle in and of itself his dad claims, and while he’s contemplated going to the community college or trade school closest to home, he’s just not sure that’s what he really wants. If he’s being honest, he loves being on the ranch, and if Ellen will let him, he’d like to turn this summer gig into a full time, year-round sort of deal. So he goes to the ranch with high hopes, and when he gets there, he thinks he might not be above begging to get Ellen to let him stay. Especially since she hired this ranch hand, someone new that Dean’s never seen before, and Dean doesn’t think he’ll ever see anyone like him ever again. 

When Dean first sees him, he rides up on a horse, the gradually setting sun behind him, so it makes him seem almost angelic and glowing. Dean’s just arrived, already having put his belongings in his usual room, and is outside collecting the bouquet of flowers from his car he had picked up for Ellen on his trip up. 

The man dismounts, and Dean can’t help but stare. The other man fills out his jeans very well, and the cowboy hat he’s wearing reminds him a little of Indiana Jones, someone Dean’s always had a secret crush on. He’s far enough away not to notice Dean eying him as he walks the horse into the stable, and Dean is grateful for the distance. He turns to find Jo, Ellen’s daughter, standing in front of him with a smirk.

“I saw that,” she says.

Dean huffs, “Saw what?”

“Saw you oogling the new help.”

Dean’s cheeks redden, and he tries to play it off. “I wasn’t. I was just wondering who he is.”

“His name’s Castiel. Momma hired him a month or so ago. He’s been a big help, and yes, he’s cuter up close.” Dean rolls his eyes and shoves her shoulder playfully. “Those for me?” she asks pointing to the bouquet of flowers.

“They’re for you to find a vase for,” Dean says with a wide grin. Jo gives him a bitchface and yanks the bouquet out of Dean’s hand

They’ve always had a playful brother/sister relationship, although Dean suspects there were a few summers that Jo had a crush on him. And while Dean wouldn’t have been opposed to exploring things with Jo, Ellen would have killed him for doing so. Besides, when Dean realized he wasn’t exactly straight after a fling last summer with Aaron, a local that hung around the bar in town a lot, he’s been more about guys than gals lately.

“Come on, Momma’s getting supper started, you can help,” Jo says, walking back inside the house, not looking to see if Dean follows.

Dean looks back towards the stables for a few seconds, but Castiel is no where in sight. Sighing, Dean goes inside; he’s got all summer, he’ll meet Castiel eventually.

“Well if it isn’t Dean Winchester,” Ellen says with a smirk. “Come over here and let me look at you.” She waves Dean closer for her examination. 

When he approaches, she puts her hands on his shoulders as if to make him stand up straighter (which he does), and then turns his face from side to side with a hand on his chin. She hums and Dean can’t tell if it’s one of approval or scrutiny, but whatever it is, Ellen seems to accept him and smiles wide. She pulls him into a big hug, and Dean goes willingly, wrapping his own arms around her.

“I can’t believe you’re so grown up now,” she says when she pulls back, and Dean thinks those are tears in her eyes. “Graduated high school and everything. I’m sorry I couldn’t be there to see it,” she starts, but Dean shakes his head.

“You had the ranch. It wasn’t a big deal. Just walked across a stage in a horrible outfit. I think Sammy took pictures if you really want to see it,” Dean remarks.

“I do. I wanna see my baby Dean all spiffed up with a cap and gown.”

Dean rolls his eyes. “I’ll get Sam to email ‘em to ya. So, Jo said something about supper?”

Seeming to snap out of her fondness, she nods, walking further into the kitchen. “You can start chopping these for me,” she said, pointing to the counter that held an array of vegetables and a cutting board and knife. Dean washes his hands and gets started.

He’s excited for the possibility of the summer, to be with Ellen and Jo and be on the ranch again. It’s the one place he’s felt the most comfortable his whole life, and he hopes that he can stay.

Dean helps as best he can with the rest of the supper, and when Ellen has no more use for him while it cooks, he returns to his room to unpack his things. He wants to ask Ellen about the new ranch hand, but doesn’t want her assuming things (although she’d probably assume right). But sometimes the ranch hands stick around for dinner with Ellen, and so Dean washes up in the hopes that this Castiel is one of them.

Ellen calls out when supper is ready, even rings a bell on the front porch for anyone else that hears it who wants to join in. Jo’s always hated that she’s done that, but Dean gets a kick out of it every time ‘cause it reminds him of old Western movies.

Unfortunately for Dean, Castiel is not there to join them when they sit down to eat. A few regulars are, and Dean hugs them and says hi, receiving warm welcomes and pats on the back in return. Dinner is delicious as always, and he stays to help clean up.

Since it’s his first night back, he doesn’t have any plans. He wants to take it easy and relax because he knows, starting tomorrow, he’ll be working hard for long hours, even more so to prove to Ellen that she needs him to stick around. 

With the setting sun in the distance, Dean decides to go to the stables to take one of the horses out and go for a ride. It’s still early enough in the summer that it gets dark fast, but he doesn’t care to see anything in particular. He missed the feeling of the wind in his hair and the smell of the ranch as he rode, and he’s wanted to get it back as soon as he could.

He expects the stables to be void of anyone else but horses, but when he slides the door open, there is a light on at the far end and someone moving, casting shadows on the ground. At first he thinks it might be Jo, who also likes to take late night rides, but the person’s form is taller, lean but not as slender as Jo’s, shoulders more broad. 

Dean steps closer, hoping his steps are loud enough not to spook the other person, and before he can say anything, the person moves enough for Dean to catch his face in the light. It’s the new ranch hand, Castiel.

“Who are you?” the man asks, stepping further into the light and squaring Dean with a suspicious look.

“The name’s Dean,” he answers, stepping closer and extending his hand for a shake. 

The man eyes it, wary, but shakes it and replies, “I’m Castiel.”

Dean smiles, and although Castiel doesn’t return it, there is a sparkle in his eye that Dean thinks counts. 

“Nice to meet you,” Dean says. “Why are you here at the stables so late?” 

“I could ask you the same question,” Castiel replies with a smirk. 

“Good point. I was going to take one of the horses out for a little ride.” He pauses and then adds, “Want to come?”

Castiel’s eyes widen ever so slightly, and then he shrugs. “I suppose.”

Dean grins and walks over to his favorite horse to start saddling her. He steals a few glances as Castiel does the same to another horse, neither of them saying anything but quiet shushes to their respective horses. Once both of their horses are ready, they lead them out of the stable and into the pasture, Castiel following Dean. They climb up on their horses, and after they’ve settled, Dean looks over his shoulder at Castiel.

“I was going to go down to the pond and back unless you have somewhere else in mind?” Dean asks. Castiel shakes his head and nudges his horse towards the direction of the pond.

They take it slow, trotting down towards the water. They are close enough to each other that they could hold a conversation, but Dean’s not quite sure what to ask and Castiel doesn’t offer anything up either. It’s getting darker, but there’s still enough light for Dean to survey the land, notice that not much has changed since last summer. He thinks there’s a new structure in the distance to the right of the barn, but other than that, it looks the same as when he had left. 

With only a few feet until they reach the pond’s edge, Dean finally speaks up. “So you never answered my question.” 

Castiel trots up next to Dean, guiding his horse close enough that their legs brush. “What question was that?”

“What were you doing in the stables so late?”

“I… I like being with the horses. I go to the stables sometimes when no one else is around. To think mostly. Ellen told me it was okay.” Castiel's voice rises like he needs to defend himself, and Dean holds up his hand.

“It’s fine, Cas. I was wondering is all.”

Castiel stares a bit at Dean, but he relaxes a little and trots ahead. They finally reach the pond, and dismount while their horses lap at the water. Dean plops down in the grass against the nearby tree, and Castiel follows him, sitting down beside him. It’s well and truly dark now, the sun completely below the horizon, but the moon is full and shining brightly, its reflection and glow giving off enough light for Dean to see Cas’s profile.

“Are you a new hire as well?” Castiel asks. 

Dean shakes his head. “Nope, been coming here every summer since I was fourteen. Ellen’s like family.”

Castiel nods in agreement. “She’s very welcoming and kind. I appreciate her giving me a job.”

“Jo tells me you’ve helped out a great deal, that Ellen loves you.” 

Despite the low light, Dean notices a slight blush on Castiel’s cheeks, one he’d like to kiss off or maybe kiss to be more prominent.

“I used to work at a bigger ranch before this, and what I learned there has seemed to help Ellen.”

“They don’t miss you at that ranch?” Dean asks, which he realizes is prying, but he’s curious.

“If they do, I don’t care. It was… time for me to move on.”

“You plan to move on from here anytime soon?” 

Castiel looks at him dead on, his face serious. “No. If I go, it will not be by my choosing.”

Dean smiles. “Me neither. I’m hoping Ellen keeps me on after the summer, since I’m done with school now.”

“I’m sure she would be amenable if you ask.”

Dean laughs because who talks like that?  “Amenable? Okay, Cas.” Dean stands and dusts off the back of his pants. He’s sure there’s more dirt left, but he doesn’t care. “Come on, we should head back,” he says extending his hand to help Cas up. 

Cautiously, Cas accepts Dean’s hand as he pulls him up from the ground. Dean tries to ignore the feeling of Cas’s rough skin, the slight callouses on his palms, presumably from working on a ranch for years. Cas’s hand is warm in his, grip firm, and Dean thinks he might have imagined the way Cas’s hand lingered in his before he let it fall to his side.

They mount their horses, and this time when they head back, they take it faster. Dean looks over at Cas with a grin before kicking his horse to go more quickly, hoping Cas will catch on. He does, and they gallop, racing back to the stables. Dean lets Cas get ahead, despite how competitive he is, just so he can see the way Cas rides, his butt bouncing in the saddle as he goes faster. He tries not to let his mind wander or else he’ll fall off his horse, so he speeds up his own horse to match Cas’s pace.

Both of them slow as they approach the stables, riding side by side as best they can. Cas dismounts first, and Dean follows suit as they guide their horses back into the stable. Silence befalls them again as they remove the saddles and brush down their horses. Dean finishes first, coming over to stand near the stall of Cas’s horse to watch him. 

The care and concern Cas demonstrates as he brushes his horse is endearing. It’s clear to Dean that horses are Cas’s soft spot, and that if he could, Cas would probably spend all day in the stables or riding the horses. Dean enjoys riding, but he knows he doesn’t love the animals as much as Cas appears to. Though he almost wishes he did.

“How long do you plan to watch me?” Cas says without turning around.

“However long it takes for you to finish,” Dean admits, feeling bold in the darkness, the moon’s glow and the one lamp in the stable the only light. He could lie, say he wasn’t watching Cas, just waiting, but he doesn’t want to. From what little he knows about Cas, Dean suspects Cas appreciates honesty.

"You could be a gentleman and offer to help me," Castiel says, his tone taking on an air of what Dean thinks is flirtation.

Dean steps into the stall next to Cas who continues to brush the horse as if he didn't notice how much closer Dean is. 

"I never claimed to be a gentleman," Dean replies, voice low, with a smirk. "But if you want me..." He pauses, purposefully leaving the sentence unfinished as he puts a hand on Cas's, stopping him from brushing the horse. It's darker in the stall than in the open space between them, so Dean can't be sure if Cas's neck is getting red, but he thinks it might be.

"It's getting late," Cas says quickly, pulling his hand with the brush back out from under Dean’s. He steps around Dean exiting the stall.

Worried he might have come on too strong and offended Cas, Dean trips to follow him out and catch him before he disappears into the night.

“Wait, Cas!”

Cas stops, halfway to the doors of the stable, and looks back at Dean. “Yes?”

“I… uh… thanks for coming with me tonight.” 

Cas nods. “Thank you for inviting me.” 

Dean smiles. “I guess I’ll see you around?”

Again, Cas nods. “Good night, Dean.” He says it with a small smile, as if to apologize for his abrupt leaving.

“Night, Cas.” And with those parting words Cas is gone.

Dean turns off the light and locks up the stable, trying not to stumble in the dark on his way back to the main house. Cas is no where to be found, and he’s not sure exactly where Cas is staying. It must be on the ranch; there is a guest house near the stables that Ellen lets people use, and Dean assumes that’s where Cas is. 

He knows he’ll see Cas around, hopes that Cas might warm up to him a little more. Perhaps he was too bold with Cas, flirted with him too much too soon. He hopes he didn’t scare him off because although they didn’t talk much with each other tonight, he liked being with him. Dean wants to know more about Cas, and he falls asleep with the hope Cas feels the same about him. 

~ 

The next week Dean only sees Castiel in passing. He finds out that Cas rarely joins Ellen and everyone else for lunch or dinner, choosing instead to make his own meals and eating in the guesthouse where he is in fact staying. He has the whole place to himself for the summer because the other ranch hands Ellen has employed at the moment are local and are fine with driving in to work everyday. 

There is plenty of work to do, enough that Dean is distracted from thinking about Cas. The moments they do run into each other are brief, but Castiel is always friendly. Dean’s thought about sneaking out to the stables again every night just to see if Castiel is there, if they could go on another ride, but by the time he’s through with his work at the end of the day, he only has enough energy to eat and crash in his room.

It’s only the first week though, and it’s because he isn’t used to the early hours and hard labor of working on the ranch yet. Once he’s adjusted, he’ll be more energetic and willing to get by on very little sleep.

When Friday night rolls around, the other ranch hands and Jo invite Dean to join them in town at the bar. He accepts needing to get away for an evening of fun, but when he notices that Castiel is not gathering around the cars when they start piling in, he asks, 

“Where’s Cas?” Ash, one of the other ranch hands, furrows his brow. “Castiel,” Dean adds, “Did you guys not invite him?" 

Ash shrugs. “We have before, but he’s always told us no, so why bother?”

Dean rolls his eyes and pockets his keys. “Y’all go on without me. I’ll catch up.”

Ash nods his goodbye and gets in his truck, Jo climbing in the passenger seat. Dean walks off in the direction of the guest house as he hears the others drive off, their wheels kicking up gravel as they spin.

The guesthouse is small, especially in comparison to the main house where Dean’s been staying. There’s light coming through the blinds on the windows, meaning Cas is home. Dean knocks on the door and stands leaning against the wall waiting for Cas to answer.

The porch light flicks on above Dean before Castiel opens the door, a scowl on his face like he might hurt whoever disturbed him from whatever activity he was doing. But as soon as his eyes fall on Dean, his scowl melts and his face softens into one of curiousness.

“Hello, Dean.” 

“Hiya, Cas.”

“Do you need something?”

Dean wants to answer with something flirtatious, but he remembers Cas’s reaction to Dean flirting before and goes with the better option.

“Some of us were going into town to the bar, and I was wondering if you’d like to come.”

“Oh. I… thank you for the offer, but I’m not much of a drinker.”

Dean grins. “Me neither. Eighteen remember?” Dean says, pointing to himself. Although, it’d be a lie if Dean were to say he’s never drank. He can always sweet talk Pamela, one of the bartenders, to slip him a drink or two if he promises to have someone sober drive him back. But, if Cas doesn’t want to drink or won’t, he finds himself not wanting to either.

Cas still seems hesitant, but there’s something in his eyes when he looks at Dean that seems to say he does want to go but that Dean might have to push a little harder.

“I’m driving, you can ride with me in my Baby.” 

Cas lifts an eyebrow. “Baby?”

Dean grins with pride. “It’s the black 1967 Chevy Impala in Ellen’s driveway. I fixed her up with my dad, and now she’s all mine. She’s a smooth ride, I promise.”

Cas looks like he’s trying to hide his smile. “Surely I must find out for myself if that’s the case,” he says. “Let me get my shoes.” He leaves the door open while he goes to his room. Dean stays outside though, unsure if he wants to intrude on Cas’s space.

It doesn’t take long, and soon Cas is riding shotgun in Dean’s baby and they’re driving into town.

Everyone else is already there with their drinks in hand when Cas and Dean walk in, and the bar is packed. In such a small town with very little to do, it makes sense that the one bar would be crowded on a Friday night. Cas seems a little uncomfortable surrounded by the people, and he keeps close to Dean as they push their way through toward Jo and the others. Dean, of course, doesn’t mind in the slightest. 

The others seem pleasantly surprised to see Cas, and they offer him a beer, which he politely declines.

Dean decides he’d like something to drink, although not anything alcoholic. Cas, who seems rather uncomfortable standing there with everyone follows him to the bar where Pamela automatically sets down a Coke for him. He nods his thanks and tilts his head in question to ask if he’d like something similar. The man seems to hesitate before he nods his head. 

“Hey, Pamela, can I get another Coke?” he calls out.

“Sure thing, Deano,” she yells back, bending over to grab a glass before filling it up with the dark liquid. She slides it over to him and then seems to notice Castiel standing beside him. “Why hello there, handsome. Haven’t seen you here before.”

Castiel blushes, and something in Dean finds it endearing but at the same time he feels what he thinks might be jealousy at Pamela’s flirtatious tone.

“I’ve only been here a few months. Haven’t made it into town much; never been here before either,” Castiel answers, polite but lacking the playfulness of Pamela’s words.

Pamela hums, eyes shifting between Castiel and Dean. Dean catches a bit of a smirk before Pamela smiles wide.

“Well, you picked the right person to befriend. Dean here knows all there is to know about this town, dontcha Dean?” She gives him a wink that causes him to roll his eyes.

“Thanks for the drinks, Pam,” Dean says, slapping down a few bills and waving her off. “Come on, Cas,” he says as he slings an arm around Cas’s shoulders and ushers him away from the bar and back over to where the others from the ranch are congregated.

~

The night passes smoothly. Castiel is mostly silent, observing everyone else’s interactions as they laugh and joke around, exchange stories and gossip. When Dean talks, he notices Cas’s gaze more focused and intense on him than he is with the others. He doesn’t think Cas is bored, that he seems interested in everyone else’s stories, and he doesn’t appear as uncomfortable as he had at the start as the night wears on.

After a few hours, Dean is ready to head back home, and he can tell Cas is too, his eyes drooping just a little. Dean sidles up behind Cas and leans in to whisper in his ear,

“Let’s get out of here.”

Castiel doesn’t object and gladly follows Dean out of the bar as they say their goodbyes to the group.

Once they’re finally in the car heading back, the radio turned down low to a soft rock station, the night sky and rolling hills in the distance in front of them, Dean breaks the silence between them.

“Did you have a good time?”

“It was quite enjoyable, yes. Thank you for inviting me.”

“Anytime, Cas.”

They fall back into a comfortable silence, Dean wanting to say more, to tell Cas just how much he enjoyed having Cas there, how he wished it had been just them two alone, but there’s no way he can say it. He still can’t get a read on Cas, can’t decide if Cas is just humoring Dean or if he might feel the same way as Dean does.

The road up to the ranch is bumpy and dusty, and once Dean has parked, he decides to do the gentlemanly thing and walk Cas back to the guesthouse. Cas gives him an odd look at that, and Dean shrugs.

“Maybe I don’t want to lose your company just yet,” he says. And there he goes again being bold; hopefully, it won’t turn Cas off.

“I wouldn’t mind yours for a little longer myself,” Cas admits quietly, a small smile playing on his lips as he watches the ground in front of him as they walk to the guesthouse.

Dean almost makes a remark like ‘how much longer would that be,’ but he stops himself. He’s already tried the flirty and forward approach with Cas, who doesn’t seem to appreciate it. So instead he continues walking side by side next to Cas, their shoulders brushing with every step. The night is quiet, sounds of crickets and cicadas surround them, and the stars and moon shining bright above them. It almost makes Dean want to ask Cas to go on another night ride, but he could tell the other man was tired back at the bar. Perhaps he’ll ask for another night.

They get to Cas’s porch, and the wood creaks as they take the steps up. At the door, Cas turns to face Dean, and he looks almost bashful, like he’s saying goodnight after a date. Maybe that’s what this was? Dean invited him, drove, paid for drinks, walked him to his door… And while Dean is more than okay with calling what happened tonight a date, it’s really up to Cas to decide. 

“Thank you… again, for tonight,” Cas says, breaking Dean from his thoughts. Cas is looking down at his feet, his hands in the pockets of his jeans.

“No problem. I’m glad you could come. We should… go again… some time.”

Castiel smiles as he bobs his head. He looks up at Dean from his eyelashes. “I’d like that.”

Dean desperately wants to lean in and kiss Cas, but he’s still unsure where they stand or what is going on between them.

“Do you have plans tomorrow evening?” Castiel asks when Dean opens his mouth to say goodnight.

“I… uh… not really. Why? Didja have something in mind?”

“I thought perhaps we could ride again tomorrow night?”

“Of course. Meet ya at the stables around nine?” Dean says, trying to sound casual even though his heart is beating faster at the prospect of having Cas to himself again.

Castiel confirms with a firm nod, and Dean starts to turn around to leave, only he’s stopped by a hand on his wrist. He twists back just in time to see Castiel step closer and lean in to give Dean a kiss on the cheek. 

“Goodnight, Dean. I’ll see you tomorrow.” And then he is gone, disappearing into the guest house.

Dean stands rooted to the spot for a moment, still trying to process what just happened. That hadn’t been something he’d imagined, right? Castiel had definitely kissed him goodnight. Perhaps tonight had been a date after all... or at least extremely close to one. Which means tomorrow is one, too?

Shaking himself out of it, he treks back to the main house and to his room. He’s suddenly anxious and nervous about tomorrow if _it_ is a date. He just hopes he doesn’t make a fool of himself and fall off his horse or something equally embarrassing. But he also hopes that if it is a date and that Cas is willing to explore something with Dean, that tomorrow ends with a little something more than a peck on the cheek.

~

The day is long and busy and the thrum of nervous energy stays with Dean all day. He didn’t get much sleep, tossing and turning as he played out scenarios in his head while he thought about Cas. He’d never been so gone on someone so fast, but Castiel defied all of his standards and wasn’t like anyone else he’d met before.

He only catches glimpses of Castiel in the distance as they work during the day. Castiel has his own set of duties, most of which he performs by himself, and Ellen usually has Dean helping her or Jo with other things. Dean doesn’t mind, of course, but he’d much rather be working alongside Cas, seeing firsthand the muscles of his back as he lifts logs to repair the fence, watching his ass as he bends to pick up chopped pieces of wood.

On second thought, maybe it’s good he’s not working with Cas, he probably wouldn’t actually get much done.

When the day’s chores are through, Dean takes a long hot shower before dinner. He’s not sure what will happen on their ride, but he’d like to look somewhat nice for Castiel, especially if this is a date (which he’s pretty sure it is). As usual, Castiel is not there for dinner, choosing to eat on his own in his quarters. Dean tries not to feel disappointed that he’s not there because he never has been, but he had maybe entertained the idea that Cas would want to spend a little more time with him. Maybe he does, but he doesn’t want it to be in plain view of everyone else?

A little before nine, Dean walks over to Cas’s house, dressed in comfortable but nice jeans, a plaid shirt and his riding boots. He knocks on the door, the nervousness he felt here and there throughout the day overwhelming him now. Castiel answers, and Dean can tell he too tried to spiff himself up a little more than usual. He’s never seen Cas in the shirt he’s wearing, a plain blue button-down that brings the blue out of his eyes, and he’s in jeans and boots as well. The only difference is he’s wearing a cowboy hat, the same one he wore the first day Dean had seen him.

“The hat is too much, isn’t it?” Castiel asks when Dean realizes he’s been staring at it. 

“Well it is night, so not sure you need it, although it does suit you.”

Cas smiles at the compliment but takes the hat off and sets it on a hook by the door. “I… uh couldn’t decide what to wear,” Cas admits, eyes focused on his feet. “That’s rather silly, huh? It’s just a ride.”

Dean quirks an eyebrow. “Is it though? Is this just a ride?”

Cas’s eyes snap up to Dean’s, and he opens his mouth and closes it again. Then he says, “I… it depends, I guess.”

“On what?” 

“On what you want. If that’s all you want it to be.”

“But what do you want?”

Castiel blushes as he rubs the back of his neck. “I’d like it to be more.”

Dean beams and steps up on the threshold, firmly in Castiel’s space. “Good. I’d like that too.” 

“Are you sure?” Castiel asks, a smirk on his lips. “I’m trouble… I have a history; I’m older than you. Not sure you want to get involved with me.” At the last part, Cas’s tone changes from one of coyness to seriousness. It makes Dean’s heart break a little. Maybe this is why Cas hasn’t been responding to Dean’s flirtations. He’s been trying to resist Dean to protect him.

“I don’t care, Cas. I like you. I want you. I don’t care what your past is. I’ve got my own anyway. We all do.”

“You barely know me.”

“That’s why I’m here. To get to know you… if you’ll let me.” 

Castiel nods, almost frantically, like that’s what he’s been waiting for the whole time he’s been here, waiting for someone to push past his defenses and try just a little harder to know him. No offense to the others on the ranch, but Dean is one persistent motherfucker. 

Dean reaches out with both hands to cup either side of Castiel’s face, stilling the bobbing of his head. “I’m going to kiss you now, if that’s alright.” He feels dumb saying it, but he wants to make sure Cas is on board first.

“Yes… please,” Castiel whispers, eyes already falling closed in preparation. 

Dean obliges, closing the space between them and pressing his lips to Castiel’s. He had imagined it and thought about what it would feel like, sure, but none of it compared to the real thing. Castiel’s lips are surprisingly soft, and when Dean presses in further, his hands moving from Cas’s face to his hair, Cas’s mouth opens enough for Dean to get a taste of his tongue.

Castiel’s hands move from Dean’s shoulders, down his chest to his hips, where he grips him harder and pulls him in closer, guiding Dean so he’s pointedly inside the house instead of just on the threshold.

Almost tripping when he realizes they’re moving, Dean breaks their kiss. “Does this mean we’re not going on that ride?” Dean says breathless, arms still wrapped around Castiel.

“We can go later,” Cas replies, pulling Dean back in to continue kissing him while he backs them both into the couch.

They don’t go beyond making out, neither wanting to rush things between them as they still get a feel for one another. They do eventually go on that ride, but it’s not until the moon is high in the sky and the stars are twinkling.

~

As the days get longer, things progress between them. There’s frequent late night rides, sleepovers in Castiel’s bed, extended conversations about their pasts and hopes for the future, and quickies in the hayloft.

Ellen catches on quickly, especially when Castiel starts showing up to dinners and pointedly sitting next to Dean. She tells them she doesn’t care though as long as they still do their work, which they do of course. 

Towards the end of summer, Castiel encourages Dean to approach Ellen about staying on, and as it turns out, Dean doesn’t have to do much more than ask her, just like Castiel had said. She is more than happy to keep him around, and even emphasizes Castiel always has a home there as well.

It is quite possibly one of the best summers of Dean’s life, working on the ranch, riding horses, being with Castiel, and he can’t wait for it to continue for many years to come. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [my tumblr](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com) or [my twitter](http://twitter.com/lit_oblivion).


End file.
